


The Ambassador and The Savior

by Spingtail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (only mentioned tho) - Freeform, Agender Frisk, Ambassador Papyrus, Big Bad, Big Brother Papyrus, Car Accidents, Child Murder, Death Threats, F/F, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk-centric, Kidnapping, Murder, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus-centric, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Papyrus, Racism, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Vandalism, all characters are 18+, kiiinda ooc but writing is hard ok, kinda??, six years after the game, this isn't porn i just wanted to clarify that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spingtail/pseuds/Spingtail
Summary: Monsters have been disappearing in alarming numbers, lately. What happens when one of the most important monsters joins them? What happens if he takes a friend with him?





	The Ambassador and The Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk celebrates their 18th birthday party, while Asgore and Papyrus deal with some not-so-exciting news. Then, Papyrus and Frisk go for a drive.

Papyrus laid across the asphalt, the faint sound of a car honking its horn hardly making its way to his thoughts as he tasted the bitter flavor of blood in his mouth.

 

He did nothing but stare at the blazing white ball of light in the sky as he desperately tried to remember how he got into this situation.

 

* * *

 

**_One Month Earlier…_ **

 

Frisk blew out their birthday candles, smiling brightly as everyone around them cheered.

 

“What’d ya wish for, punk?” Undyne asked, noogying them lightly as Toriel began to cut the cake into slices.

“For a robot to come bursting out of one of those tiny presents,” the human responded, giggling softly. The moment Mettaton claimed he wouldn’t make it, they were _certain_ he was hiding in plain sight, wrapped up in glittery paper and tied together with a frilly pink bow.

It didn’t help that all of their presents looked like that. Toriel had insisted on a theme, so that every gift would be a surprise.

Undyne, not one to be subtle, drove her knuckles down the slightest bit harder. “Aw, man, now it won’t come true!!”

Sans, who was sitting across the table from them, eyed the cake like it was the best thing since hot-cats.

“You sure you could handle havin’ a pet robot, kid?” He asked. “I mean, I know y’just turned 18, but those things are pretty hard t’take care of.”

“I think the only thing I’ll have to worry about is the legs,” they pointed out.

As if on cue, a pointed, pink shoe suddenly stabbed through the table, nearly kicking Frisk in the nose. The shoe retracted, and Mettaton sprang through in its place, widening the hole it had made in the plastic table.

“Quite the contrary, darling!” The robot shouted. He was using his “game show host” voice. “My legs are the _solution_ to your worries!”

He leaped out of the table; or at least tried to, as the hole he had made wasn’t wide enough for his hips. Once he freed himself, he stood where the cake once was, which Toriel had managed to swipe off of the table in record time. Sans stole a slice from where she was standing next to him.

“I have put it upon myself to give you the _best,_ most _outstanding,_ most _fabulous_ birthday you have ever and will ever have in your entire mortal life!” Mettaton proclaimed, his voice getting even louder, as if he were trying to indicate a cue. When nothing happened, he sighed. “I _SAID-”_

Before he could repeat himself, the entire house went dark and two bright spotlights turned on from behind him, unintentionally illuminating Sans and Toriel as well. They chose not to move.

“YOU’D BETTER BE READY FOR ONE HEL-”

Toriel coughed loudly.

 _“HECK_ OF A PARTY, DARLING,” the robot continued, as if he wanted _everyone in the neighborhood_ to know that it was Frisk’s birthday. “BECAUSE YOU’LL NEVER HAVE ONE QUITE LIKE THIS AGAIN!”

After pink glitter burst out of two small cannons, the human spotted two figures sneaking around the house as the lights began to turn back on. It was Papyrus and Alphys, they knew, who had snuck off while they were distracted with the cake. It appeared the two were setting up snacks and drinks, as well as a small stage in the backyard with a karaoke machine in it. The speakers accompanying the machine were… big. So big, in fact, that Papyrus and Alphys seemed to have given up and recruited Asgore for help, who was able to move them with ease.

 

If the police showed up to this party, Frisk wouldn’t be surprised.

 

Then again, the human had invited practically everyone, so maybe they’d have fun!

 

For now, it was time to focus on the cake, which Toriel was now staring at with her brow furrowed.

 

“I could have sworn I cut eight slices,” she murmured, questioning her ability to count.

“Nope,” Sans said, wiping crumbs off of his face, “I only remember there bein’ seven.”

 

* * *

 

Papyrus read off the list of party supplies Mettaton had given him, only slightly questioning a few of them as he made sure everything was put into place.

 

“A VARIETY OF DIFFERENT SNACKS?” He read.

“Check!” Alphys answered.

“SEVERAL NON-ALCOHOLIC-BUT-STILL-FANCY BEVERAGES?”

“Check!”

“SPEAKERS HALF THE SIZE OF MY CAR?”

“Check!”

“STAGE LIGHTS AND LOTS OF GLITTER CANNONS?”

“Ch- wait, h-how many glitter cannons do we need?” Alphys questioned, her confidence faltering.

“I’M SURE 30 IS ENOUGH!!” Papyrus decided, checking off the last option of the list. “WE’RE GOOD TO GO!”

 

Asgore, who had stepped aside to take a phone call for a few minutes, approached the skeleton with a frown.

 

“IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG, ASGORE?” Papyrus asked, not having expected to see a frown on any day like today. The phone call was expected, as he had already had to answer a few himself, but he couldn’t think of anything bad that might have happened.

Instead of answering, the king turned to Alphys. “Alphys, how about you go enjoy some cake? It tastes wonderful!”

 

Alphys, recognising it as Asgore needing to speak to his ambassador in private, reluctantly obliged and went back inside.

 

Papyrus looked at the king with a matching frown. “What happened?” He asked, lowering his voice. Monsters had been disappearing frequently as of late, and despite his better judgement, he had already begun to imagine the worst.

“Another monster’s dust has been found,” the other said, slowly, as if he didn’t want to finish the sentence, “covering a striped shirt in the back of an alley.”

The skeleton’s eyes widened as his breath hitched. He put his hand on top of the karaoke machine for support as he tried to form a sentence and keep his voice steady. “H-Have we been able to identify them, yet?”

“We’re working on it,” Asgore assured. “We have also launched a full investigation to find out exactly what happened. I will probably have to get Alphys access to the city’s surveillance system.”

Papyrus nodded, still trying to steady himself. How could someone kill a _child?_ What motive did they have other than being fu-

“Unfortunately, that isn’t all of the bad news we have for tonight.”

He blinked, Asgore’s voice breaking him out of his shocked thoughts. “What else is there?” He asked hesitantly.

“We have apparently received several threats since the announcement of this party, ranging from threats of rape to threats of bombing. We will need to increase security by a significant amount,” the monster stated.

Papyrus sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. “Frisk said they didn’t want _any_ security.”

“Yes, but we need to take these threats incredibly seriously, you know that. Remember what happened the last time we ignored them?”

His frown deepening, the skeleton rubbed the small crack over his brow bone. Three years ago, he had insisted on going where he wanted without guards following him every step of the way, despite multiple threats against him. In the end, he was mugged and nearly killed by a group of four humans while he was walking around the city. He didn’t object as much after that.

“Alright,” he sighed, finally looking back at the king. “Do you want to tell them, or should I?”

 

* * *

 

Frisk pouted at the sight of guards stationed by the front and back doors. When Asgore had explained that they were getting threats, they understood the need for extra protection, but that didn’t mean they were _happy_ about it. It made everything feel so much less fun! As each new guest came in through the door, the human could see the way they looked confused and wary as Dogaressa sniffed them, as well as whatever kind of belongings they were carrying.

 

Frisk couldn’t help but feel pity for the dogi, as they were sure the couple would’ve had a lot of fun, and now they had to stand outside all day and smell things. They weren’t even allowed to bring either of the two some treats!

At least the party in itself was fun. Mettaton had been hogging the karaoke machine for most of the night, though he occasionally made room for a duet with a fan. For those inside, Napstablook played some of their own music, which seemed to have a positive reaction, and even got them some sales in the process!

Sans was hanging out by the snack bar, sparking up a casual conversation with most of the monsters who decided to get some food. Frisk was almost certain he had conned a few people into giving him a few bucks, though they weren’t sure how much.

After Mettaton finished singing another song for the night, Undyne managed to kick him off of the stage so that she and Alphys could sing a duet of an anime theme song.

Papyrus and Asgore had been staying close to Frisk all night, though the two denied any question the human had about their true intentions. Occasionally, one of them would excuse himself to take a phone call, but other than that, they always remained within eyesight.

They tried their best to ignore that, though. Tonight was supposed to be happy, after all! Not only was Frisk’s 18th birthday, but it was also approaching the sixth anniversary of monsters coming to the surface! There wasn’t any need to worry, now, right?

 

“Frisk!!” A familiar voice shouted, breaking the human out of their doubts. They turned around to see Rex, their best friend, bounding toward them. “Yo, I made it!!” They said, panting slightly. There was a poorly wrapped gift tied around their tail.

“Hey!” Frisk greeted, smiling back at them. “I thought your parents weren’t gonna let you come?”

“I may or may not have snuck out again,” Rex explained, shifting their eyes to the side as if they were watching out for their parents. They were the same age as the human, but their parents didn’t wanna let them grow up too quickly. “Hey, it’s not like they can do anything about it anymore, right? We’re _adults_ now!”

 

The two giggled mischievously.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks after Frisk’s birthday party, Papyrus found himself rushing to Asgore’s office as fast as he possibly could, after receiving a phone call that he needed to come over A.S.A.P.. His thoughts were racing with possibilities of what that could mean. Had there been another mass shooting he hadn’t heard of yet? Had another monster gone missing? Had another _child_ gone missing?

 

He tried to appear calm as he stepped out of his car and into the building, but inside he was screaming at the top of his metaphorical lungs.

 

“Ah, Papyrus, there you are,” Asgore greeted as the skeleton entered his office. “Please, close the door behind you.”

“I came as fast as I could,” he said, obliging. “You said it was urgent?”

Nodding, the king shifted his eyes to the laptop in front of him. “I… suggest that you sit down. This may be difficult to take in all at once.”

Hesitantly, Papyrus took a seat in one of the chairs across from the other monster’s desk.

“As you know,” Asgore began, “in the past two weeks, we have been able to trace a few monsters’ deaths and disappearances back to a stalker who hid small cameras in the victims’ homes.”

The skeleton nodded, not quite sure where this was going. He remembered giving a press conference and telling people to check every house they had for hidden cameras. Every person who found one was moved into a protected program, with a personal bodyguard to accompany them everywhere they went.

“...Where are you going with this?” He asked, struggling to keep his composure. Even in the program, a lot of the monsters who had been targeted didn’t survive.

Asgore took another look at his laptop before he sighed, and began to turn it around.

Papyrus couldn’t figure out what he was looking at, before he realized just how familiar everything on the screen was.

 

He was looking at a live feed of his own bedroom, from the perspective of what looked like the doorknob of his closet.

 

“Alphys found this while she was browsing the ‘darknet,’” the king explained, speaking softly. “She’s currently working on taking it down, but that may cause the stalker to know that we know.”

Papyrus was frozen, save for his fingers digging into the chair he was sitting in.

 

He couldn’t breathe.

 

“I have already called protective services…”

His hearing was fading in and out, his thoughts overwhelming his mind.

 

He was a _target._

 

“...Your brother will likely be picked up soon…”

 

He was a target for some serial killer, no, _killers_ , with how frequent the killings were there had to be more than one, and…

 

“Papyrus?”

 

And he was going to _die._

 

“Papyrus!”  


He blinked, gasping suddenly as a large paw gently touched his arm.

 

“Papyrus, I need you to breathe, okay?” Asgore said, keeping a comforting hand on the ambassador’s forearm. “Deep breaths.”

As the king talked him through his breathing, Papyrus felt his thoughts subside into optimism. He’d probably be _fine!_ The special agents would catch the killers before they even had the chance to get to him! He would live through this with ease!!

 

...Right?

 

* * *

 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Frisk asked Papyrus, who hadn’t spoken a word since they got into the car. They had asked him to pick them up from school so they didn’t have to take the bus, and his hands seemed to be plastered to the steering wheel.

 

“O-OF COURSE!” The skeleton responded, giving them a strained smile without turning his head in the slightest. “EVERYTHING’S A-OKAY!”

“Hey, if it’s ambassador stuff givin’ you the creeps, you can tell me!” They assured. “I’m probably gonna be an ambassador too, once I finish college!”

“IT’S… NO, IT’S NOT AMBASSADOR STUFF,” Papyrus said, still smiling. “IT’S FINE, SERIOUSLY.”

 

Frisk pursed their lips. They _knew_ the monster was lying, but they didn’t know how to get him to tell them the truth. Contrary to popular belief, he could keep any secret if he was committed to it. Usually, they wouldn’t even attempt to pry, but they had rarely ever seen their friend _this_ nervous. If he had skin on his knuckles, they were sure it would have gone white with how hard he was gripping the wheel.

If they were completely honest, they were worried. While Sans was like an uncle to them, Papyrus was like an older brother. They didn’t like to see him stressed out like this.

They focused their attention on the mirror, and recognised the car behind them as one they had seen when the skeleton had picked them up from school.

“Hey, that car’s been following us for a while,” they pointed out. Papyrus looked alarmed for a few seconds as his eyes darted up to the rear-view mirror, but then he sighed.

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT THAT,” he said, relief clear in his voice.

 

Frisk found it hard not to worry as they heard tires screeching a mere ten seconds later.

 

Stopping the car abruptly, Papyrus turned around in his seat to see what had happened. Frisk did the same.

The car that was following them had been hit from the side by another car that had _not_ been there ten seconds beforehand.

 

Another unnerving fact, though, was that the new car had no driver.

 

Every muscle in Frisk’s body told them to get out of the car and help those who had just gotten hit, no one was leaving the vehicle and the human was _sure_ they had seen at least two people in that one-

 

But they couldn’t get themself to move.

 

Papyrus didn’t move either.

 

It was like the whole world had been paused.

 

Everything was silent.

 

Everything was calm.

 

And then a hammer smashed through the windshield.

 

Papyrus screamed, instinctively pulling Frisk closer to him as the car was beaten, doing his best to shield them from the broken glass raining down around them.

Before either could try to defend themselves, the skeleton’s door was pulled open and he let out a choked noise as he was hauled out of his seat by the neck. Frisk watched the attacker throw him to the ground, heard the sickening noise of his skull hitting the pavement, before they were also dragged out of their seat, soon joining him on the ground.

They felt wetness on the back of their head as it throbbed. They strained to see the attackers’ faces, but their vision was beginning to blur. They could hardly make out any voices.

 

“Two for one, huh?” A masculine voice spoke, sounding as if he were smiling.

 

“Looks like it,” said another, this one more feminine. “The kid’s a human, though.”

 

“So?” The other replied. “They’re the reason these dust bunnies ever saw the light of day in the first place. I bet Chris won’t mind hurtin’ ‘em one bit.”

 

Frisk knew there was at least one more, but they must not have been talking. Or, maybe they were, and the human was too spaced out to hear it..?

 

They didn’t want to think about that at the moment, though.

 

They just had to focus on staying conscious.

 

Staying conscious…

 

S t a y i n g . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM IN MY FUCKED UP MIND BUT HERE IT IS!! ! IT'S GONNA GET A LOT WORSE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS TRUST ME  
> I'm gonna try to make this story shorter than my others, but I also don't want it to be super rushed ew  
> Writing is hard


End file.
